


Hiraeth

by BaeXing56



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 3 shot, Depression, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, Music, Romance, Tragedy, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeXing56/pseuds/BaeXing56
Summary: When the world is in the midst of destruct, a breeze away from destruction, he finds Namjoon.





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Friends).



Wonder.

This story is yet to be written. Please bear with the author. Thank you


End file.
